


Criando Carter

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kid Fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Kara nunca pensou em ter filhos, até que começou a namorar Cat.Cat nunca confiou nas pessoas que namorava para cuidarem de Carter, até que viu o quanto Kara o tratava bem.





	Criando Carter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raising Carter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090407) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Kara nunca pensou sobre a possibilidade de ter filhos.

Não era só uma questão de ser capaz de ter filhos biológicos com um humano. Apesar dessa ser uma questão interessante, não era um que ela gostaria de ver respondia, porque se esse fosse o caso, isso levantaria questões a respeito do dever com relação ao seu povo que ela não sabia como responder. Era mais simples nem pensar na possibilidade. Krypton já há muito não existia, e não havia nada que ela ou Clark poderiam fazer para reverter isso.

Com relação a adoção, era certamente uma possibilidade, e uma da qual gostava, tendo sido ela mesma adotada. Ela sabia a diferença que uma família amorosa podia fazer na vida de uma pessoa, especialmente uma que tivesse perdido sua família e tudo o que conhecia, mesmo se esse tudo não fosse tão literal quanto no caso dela. Ela poderia até adotar um alien refugiado, sendo talvez uma das pessoas mais qualificadas para entender a situação, apesar de que isso iria tornar mais difícil manter sua identidade em segredo.

No total, não era tanto uma questão de não querer ter filhos, mas que ela tinha outras coisas em mente. Era só uma das muitas formas em que sua vida era diferente do que teria sido caso Krypton tivesse continuado como estava. As coisas eram diferentes para ela, Clark era humano na sua cabeça, tanto quanto era kryptoniano, e essa era a única vida que conhecia, mas ela passou tanto tempo em Krypton que todas as suas esperanças, todas as suas expectativas tiveram de ser ajustadas. Filhos só eram um desses elementos.

Além disso, ela sempre presumiu que filhos eram algo para se pensar depois de estar em um relacionamento, não que um relacionamento pudesse já vir com filhos, independentemente de estar pronta para isso ou não. Ou um filho, como era o caso.

Ao menos Carter teve uma chance de a conhecer, até gostar dela, antes de Kara e Cat começarem a namorar. Anos de consumir entretenimento da Terra lhe mostrou que filhos não costumam gostar de pessoas namorando seus pais, ao menos não a princípio, e era bom que ela pudesse pular essa parte desconfortável de tentar ganhar a confiança dele sem mimar demais.

Era uma pena que ela não pudesse simplesmente contar para ele que era Supergirl, isso certamente faria ele respeitar a autoridade dela mais. Não que ela fosse fazer isso, esse conhecimento só serviria para o colocar em perigo, e ela nunca faria nada para prejudicar sua segurança. Cat sabia, e isso era o bastante.

E Cat também sabia que Kara não podia simplesmente sair de recém ter começado sua carreira profissional para criar um filho pré-adolescente. Como Cat tinha colocado quando Kara falou com ela sobre suas preocupações, ela mesma precisou de longos anos de prática antes de aprender como equilibrar trabalho e família, e mesmo agora ela ocasionalmente tinha problemas com isso, quando tanto CatCo como Carter conseguiam ter crises simultâneas que exigiam sua atenção completa. Não era uma simples questão de um sempre ser uma prioridade absoluta sobre o outro, de outra forma ela poderia ter perdido coisas como um prédio caindo porque o dono decidiu economizar na construção porque Carter tinha ralado um joelho e suas professoras da pré-escola aparentemente não eram capazes de o levar para a enfermaria. Era um equilíbrio delicado aprendido por tentativa e erro.

Não era uma tarefa simples, mas isso não quer dizer que era uma tarefa indesejada, para nenhuma delas.

Não era verdade que só porque Kara estava envolvida na vida de Cat, ela tinha de estar envolvida na de Carter. Na verdade, Cat tinha namorado várias pessoas que nunca nem chegaram a saber o nome do filho dela ou ver uma foto dele, muito menos conhecer ele, sem falar que algumas dessas pessoas nunca nem souberam que ela tinha um filho, muito menos dois, e ela gostava disso assim. Era mais fácil confiar em alguém com seu coração do que com seu filho. Afinal, no primeiro caso, o pior que poderia acontecer era ela se machucar, e ela estava acostumada com isso a essa altura, mas nunca deixaria ninguém machucar Carter.

Era por isso que Cat estava apresentando Kara a Carter novamente, dessa vez como sua namorada, era só um voto de confiança, bem como Kara confiando em Cat com sua identidade secreta. Talvez fosse porque tinha visto Kara com Carter antes, apesar de que naquele momento ela não tinha certeza se aprovava do jeito de Kara lidar com crianças, ou talvez fosse porque Carter não poderia estar mais seguro do que com a heroína que ele admirava, mas ela tinha a impressão de que isso era mais sobre confiar em Kara do que confiar em Supergirl.

E Kara apreciava a confiança. Ela nunca pensou em ter filho, e se tivesse pensado nisso, não teria escolhido começar com um garoto da idade de Carter e que já tinha uma mãe, especialmente quando ela mesma ainda era tão nova. Mas agora que ela tinha essa oportunidade, não era uma que iria desperdiçar.

Amar Carter era fácil, por todas as formas que ele era como sua mãe, mas também por todas as formas como eram diferentes. Mesmo que os anos formativos dele estivessem longe de terem passado, Kara já podia ver quanta influência Cat tinha na personalidade dele, mesmo que para alguém que não os conhecesse bem pudesse parecer que ele não era nada como sua mãe.

Kara ainda estava muito longe de ser mãe de Carter, mas não seria um desenvolvimento indesejado, e ela estava naquele caminho. Havia muito para aprender, e Cat estava ali para a ajudar com isso, para a ensinar como lidar com ele. E isso, ter uma família em crescimento, continuando com sua vida como qualquer humano o faria, era tudo o que sempre quis.

Kara nunca pensou em ter filhos em geral, mas quanto mais tempo passava com Cat e Carter, mais ela queria um dia poder chamar Carter de seu filho.


End file.
